


Left 4 Dead

by yuuri



Series: Maailmanlopun Kronikat [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Multi, hivenen taikaa, kauhu, kuolemaa, mahdollinen romance, matka paikasta A paikkaan B, splätteri, zombeja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maailma on muuttunut ja ihmiset sen mukana. Joka päivä taistellaan elämästä ja kuolemasta - kuka on voittaja? Se joka tekee mitä vain selvitäkseen vai se joka lamaantuu ja luovuttaa? Maailman loppu ei tule rysäyksenä vaan se alkaa hiljalleen - tuleeko maailma tiensä päähän vai löytääkö se keinon selvitä?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left 4 Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Rowling loi maailman, minä käytän sitä. En saa tästä rahaa tai mitään muutakaan, paitsi hiljaista tyydytystä.  
> Myös ne, jotka ovat luoneet upeita zombielokuvia saavat kunnian itselleen, minä vain käytän osia sieltä - toisen täältä luodakseni viihdyttävää lukemista 
> 
> Ficci alkaa vuonna 2006 ja loppuu 2017 tienoille... Tulen vielä liittämään aikajanan tähän ficciin liittyen, mikäli joku ei pysy perässä.... :)

* * *

 

 

 _When there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth._  
-Dawn of the Dead  
  
_Liberate tuteme ex Infernis_  
(pelastakaa itsenne helvetistä)  
-Even Horizon  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
_Kahdeksan vuotta sitten taikamaailma kuihtui hiljalleen ja lopulta tuhoutui. Taikuus katosi ja taikamaailmaan kuuluvat joutuivat sopeutumaan maailmaan, jota he pilkkasivat, ylenkatsoivat. Maailmaan, jota kohtaan he olivat sekä uteliaita että pelokkaita. Heistä tuli jästejä - ihmisiä._  
  
_Ihmisten maailma kuitenkin koki saman kuin vanha maailma, joka oli sen rinnalla elänyt tuhansia vuosia. Ihmiset joutuivat sopeutumaan lähes samankaltaisiin olosuhteisiin kuin keskiajan ihmiset._  
  
_Iso-Britannia oli saanut johdon käsiinsä uhkailujen, lahjomisen ja lupausten kautta. Pääministeri Jospeh Crawen oli johtajien ja koko maailman hallitsija - diktaattori, joka halusi luoda uuden paremman maailman, mutta aina joku kantoi kaunaa. Mies menetti neuvonantajansa, asekauppiaansa, nuorikkonsa ja itsensä. Maailma oli hajalla. Kukaan muista johtajista ei halunnut samaa kohtaloa, joten maailma kohtasi anarkian ja alkoi kuolemaan hitaasti, mutta varmasti._  
  
_Sairauksia syntyi tai ne mutatoituivat. Ihmiset pelkäsivät, mutta ne viisaat ihmiset jotka halusivat edes hieman helpottaa tuskaa ja pelkoa - loivat sitä vain lisää._  
  
_Kaksi vuotta sitten salaisesta laboratoriosta karkasi vanhaan maailmaan kuuluva koehenkilö. Karkuri ei ollut ainoa, joka karkasi laboratoriosta._  
  
_Virus, joka levisi veressä. Purema, veri limakalvoilla tai haavassa tai vain raapaisu saivat viruksen leviämään. Veri oli kaiken lähde. Veressä virus asui ja se opittiin tuntemaan ja tietämään. Sille ei ollut nimeä. Se herätti kuolleet henkiin ja mutatoi elävät. Viruksessa oli ripaus taikaa, ripaus hulluutta ja rutkasti aggressiota. Heistä - saastuneista tuli käveleviä kuolleita, mutantteja tai psykopaatteja. Oli vain yksi parannus keino - lopullinen kuolema._  
  
_Nyt, kaksi vuotta viruksen leviämisestä maailma on lähes kuollut. Eloonjääneet kadonneet, mikäli heitä edes oli. Ne harvat, jotka uskalsivat taistella, joutuivat kulkemaan tuulen alapuolella, valossa. Yöllä - helvetti päästi petonsa ruokailemaan._  
  
  
  
***  
  
“Seamus! Vie heidät pois!” Theodore karjaisi. Tartuin Hermionea hartioista ja työnsi naista kohti mustaa maasturia.  
“Theo! Ei!” Nainen huusi epätoivoisena. Murahdin ja töytäisin naisen sisälle. Hermione istuutui autoon ja puristi sylissään olevaa pikkutyttöä tiukasti. Naisen silmät olivat kyyneleistä sumeat, mutta minulla ei ollut aikaa lohduttamiseen. Vilkaisin Pansya, joka istui Hermionen vieressä. Pansy nyökkäsi ja tiesin tumman naisen huolehtivan Hermionesta ja Thionesta. Paukautin oven kiinni ja käännyin ystävääni kohden. Theodore tuijotti hetken minua suoraan silmiin. Näin kyyneleen valuvan hänen poskeaan pitkin.  
  
Kuulin kuoleman lähestyvän kiljahduksin ja juoksu askelin. Suljin silmäni. Pystyin kuvittelemaan kuinka Theo raadeltaisiin ja raajat revittäisiin brutaalisti irti torsosta. Kallo hajotettaisiin terävin kynsin ja aivot syötäisiin.   
  
“Pelasta meidät, minä pelastan sinut!” Huusin ja astuin sisälle autoon. Antonin käynnisti auton. Katselin kuinka Theodore juoksi parkkihallin puomin luokse ja painoi punaisena välkkyvää nappulaa. Puomi kohosi ylöspäin ja metalliovi alkoi nousta ylös. Avasin ikkunan ja kohotin hopeisen magnumini.  
“Aja”, mutisin Dolohoville, joka teki työtä käskettyä. Maasturi murahti liikkeelle. Avonaisesta ikkunasta kuulin äänet lähempää. Sivupeilistä näin kuinka kuolleet juoksivat kohti meitä - kohti Theodorea.  
  
“Hyvästi Nott!” Karjaisin ja painoin liipaisimesta. Magnum suhahti ja luoti lähti liikkeelle osuen Theodorea keskelle otsaa juuri ennen kuin raadot saartoivat hänet. Kuulin Hermionen kirkaisun, mutta en välittänyt. Me selviäisimme vain, jos kovettaisimme sielumme ja sydämemme.   
  
*  
  
“Emme pääse pidemmälle”, Dolohov totesi ja sammutti auton. Huokaisin. Tiesin, että kävellen tuskin selviäisimme kovin pitkälle, mutta jostain se toivo oli repäistävä.   
“Ottakaa vain sen verran kuin jaksatte kantaa”, totesin väsyneenä ja astuin ulos maasturista. Hermoine kömpi tyttärensä kanssa ulos Pansy vanavedessä. Fenrir pamautti takaluukun auki ja murahtaen hyppäsi maantielle. Vaalea Luna ilmestyi Fenririn jälkeen ja kiirehti auttamaan Hermionea pakkaamisessa.  
“Luulin tulevani hulluksi tuolla takana”, Fenrir mutisi ärtyneenä. Blaise hörähti ja alkoi sulloa vähäisiä ruokavarojamme kolmeen mustaan reppuun.  
“Meidän pitää säännöstellä”, tumma mies mutisi minulle saapuessani hänen luokseen. Nyökkäsin.  
“Toivottavasti seuraavassa kylässä on purkkiruoka tehdas”, vastasin. Blaise virnisti.  
“Aina voi toivoa.”  
  
*  
  
“Helvetin helvetti”, Pansy kirosi ja köhi pölyn keskellä, joka oli noussut ilmaan kevyen tuulen päästessä autioituneeseen asuntoon.   
“Tämä saa kelvata. Yö tulee pian, joten parempi, että olemme sisällä kun raadot lähtevät mesoamaan”, Dolohov totesi ja heitti vihreän armeijakassin nuhjuiselle sohvalle.   
“Menemme jo nukkumaan”, Hermione sanoi ja lähti tytär sylissään etsimään kelvollista sänkyä.   
  
“Hän ei jaksa enää kauan”, Blaise sanoi hiljaa katsoen oviaukkoa, josta Hermione oli kadonnut.  
“Ihmiset muistuttavat hyvin paljon eläimiä, jotka pariutuivat vain kerran… Ainakin useimmiten”, Fenrir murahti nojatuolista. Dolohov nyökkäsi.  
“Hermione kaipaa Theodorea ja Thionen hoitaminen vaatii myös paljon.”  
  
*  
  
Seisoin talon katolla ja katselin nousevaa kuuta. Puolikas. Fenririllä oli vielä muutama viikko aikaa.  
“Kaunista”, hento ääni sanoi hiljaa selkäni takaa. Hymähdin.  
“Sinä näet kaiken kauniina Luna.”  
“Seamus, kaikessa on jotain kaunista, jos sitä osaa katsoa oikein.”  
“Sinä olet liian positiivinen”, mutisin. Luna naurahti.  
“Minä olisin kuollut jo Azkabanissa, jos en olisi.”  
  
Kiljahdukset kaikuivat ilmaan kuun ollessa korkeimmillaan. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin.  
  
“Ne ovat liian lähellä”, sanoin hiljaa.   
“Ehkä ne eivät löydä meitä”, Luna sanoi toiveikkaasti. Vaikka nainen oli jo nuorena ollut hieman erikoinen ja omalaatuinen, oli elämä lieventänyt kyseisiä piirteitä ja siltikin hän jaksoi löytää aina toivoa ja positiivisuutta.  
“Jos ne eivät kuule meitä, niin ainakin haistavat”, vastasin. Tiesin kuulostavani murtuneelta ja todellisuudessa olin väsynyt. Väsynyt selviytymään vahvimman ehdoilla.  
“Siinä tapauksessa uhraus on tehtävä”, Luna sanoi ja vilkaisi minuun hymyillen. Tuijotin hetken naisen kirkkaisiin silmiin ja nyökkäsin.  
“Jos olet varma.”  
  
*  
  
Istuimme kellarissa. Ilma tuntui raskaalta ja toivoin, että ilma riittäisi aamuun asti. Thione nukkui Fenririn sylissä ja Hermione nojasi väsyneenä Dolohoviin. Blaise istui selkä ovea vasten silmät ajoittain painuen kiinni.   
“Miten voit?” kysyin Hermionelta kuiskaten. En voinut ottaa riskiä siitä, että ulkona mellastavat raadot kuulisivat meidät. Olimme joutuneet uhraamaan jo liiankin kanssa. Theo oli kuollut puolestamme ja Luna oli pelastanut meidät kaksi viikkoa sitten, uhraten itsensä.   
“Väsyttää ja varpaani ovat jäässä”, Hermione vastasi ja painautui lähemmäs Antoninia. Mies kiersi kätensä naisen ympärille ja vilkaisi minua kulmiensa alta. Huokaisin. Hermione oli sairastumassa. Me molemmat tiesimme sen. Me kaikki tiesimme sen, jopa Hermione itse, mutta hän esitti vahvaa. Tiesin, että hän ei halunnut huolestuttaa meitä, mutta pelkäsin hänen puolestaan. Tilanne maailmassa oli mikä oli ja en ole varma miten paljon jäljellä olevat lääkkeet auttaisivat Hermionea.  
  
*  
  
Pansy katseli Hermionea huolestuneesti - niin kuin kaikki me muutkin. Nainen oli ollut sairaana jo toista viikkoa ja kuume ei ollut laskemaan päin. Olimme joutuneet majoittautumaan erään pikkukylän kirkon torniin. Tarpeeksi korkealla, jotta olimme tuulen yläpuolella ja vetotikkaat estivät kulkumahdollisuuden luoksemme. Olimme eristäytyneet ja vain minä tai Blaise kävimme kylässä etsimässä ruokaa ja muita tarvikkeita. Pansy hoivasi Hermionea miten parhaiten taisi niukalla lääkevarastollamme ja Dolohov huolehti Thionesta. Aluksi tyttö oli kiljunut, itkenyt ja tehnyt kaiken muunkin vaikeaksi, koska halusi olla äitinsä luona, mutta terveydellisistä syistä emme suoneet sitä mahdollisuutta.  
  
“On tämäkin aika synnyttää ja kasvattaa lapsi”, Blaise mutisi hiljaa vilkaisten Dolohovin sylissä nukkuvaa kaksivuotiasta tyttöä.  
“Tämä on huono aika kaikelle mahdolliselle”, mutisin ja vilkaisin tummempaa miestä vieressäni. Blaise hymähti, mutta ei vastannut.  
  
“Thione”, Hermionen käheä ja hiljainen ääni kutsui. Jokainen meistä valpastui.   
“Tyttö nukkuu sikeästi”, Pansy vastasi ja silitti Hermionen ruskeaa pehkoa, joka oli lätistynyt hiestä ja pölystä.  
“Pitäkää hänestä huolta”, nainen pyysi hiljaa ja kohotti väsyneen katseensa minuun.  
Kävelin naisen luokse ja tartuin ojennettuun käteen.  
“En jaksa enää kauan. Olen ollut jo liiallinen taakka harteillanne. Katsokaa tytön perään”, Hermione kuiskasi hiljaa. Naisen katse oli tumma kuumeesta ja hikihelmet kimmelsivät hänen otsallaan.  
“Sano Theolle terveisiä”, mutisin ja virnistin surullisesti. Hermione naurahti, mutta pian taittui yskästä kaksin kerroin. Kirkkaan punainen veri vana ilmestyi naisen suun pieleen. Pyyhkäisin sen varovasti pois.  
“Kiitos”, Hermione kuiskasi ja hymyili viimeisillä voimillaan. Näin kuinka elämä pakeni hänen jäsenistään ja silmien kiilto haalistu ennen kuin katse lasittui. Murahdin tympääntyneenä ja suljin vanhan ystäväni silmät.  
  
  
  
***  
_Lontoo 4 vuotta myöhemmin_  
***  
  
  
Kaupunki oli autio lukuun ottamatta meitä ja maan tasalla riehuvia kuolleita. Olimme tehneet päätöksen ja lähteneet uhmaamaan yötä.   
“Helvetin helvetti!” Dolohov kirosi ja heitti viimeisen käsikranaatin alas. Paine hulmahti kasvoilleni ja virnistin.   
“Ainakin niitä on muutama vähemmän”, totesin. Fenrir naurahti.  
“Ja silti niitä on kuin muurahaisia perseessä.”  
“Sinulla on oudot harrastukset”, Blaise totesi virnuillen. Fenrir äyskähti, mutta virnisti hänkin.   
“Tästä ei nyt tule vittuakaan. Meidän on pakko jatkaa matkaa. Eivät ne tänne pääse, joten lopettakaa leikkiminen”, Pansy kehotti ja me älykkäämpi sukupuoli mulkaisimme naista. Kaikki hauska aina kiellettiin.  
“Pansy-täti on oikeassa. Sitä paitsi minulla on nälkä ja pian alkaa kuitenkin satamaan”, kuusivuotias Thione marisi ja veti minua kädestä kohti kappelin tornin ovea. Huokaisin. En ollut immuuni kauniin pikkutytön koiranpentu katseelle. Olin varma, että Fenrir oli opettanut sen tytölle.  
  
*  
  
Thione heitti tikarin taitavin ottein kohti kävelevää ruumista. Pansy virnisti onnellisena ja heitti kaksi tikaria ja kaatoi kaksi raatoa Dolohovin takana. Dolohov heilautti seivästään ja viiden zombin aivot levisivät seipääseen sekä maahan märkänä kasana. Blaise heilutteli sapeleitaan taitavasti raatoja lakosi hänen ympärillään kuin heinänkorret. Fenrir käytti raakaa voimaa, vaikka oli haavoittunut pahasti. Suden vasen käsi oli puoliksi auki ja luu näkyi kirkkaassa kuunvalossa säihkyvänä pintana. Edes ammottava purema haava suden kyljessä estänyt tätä taistelemasta. Tiesin Fenririn ja minun olevan immuuneita virukselle, mutta verenhukkaan me kuolisimme varmasti.  
  
“Pansy! Onko kovin fiksua opettaa kuusivuotiaalle kuinka tapetaan?!” huusin melun yli. Kuulin Pansyn tutun naurun ja pudistin päätäni. Mikä minä olin soimaamaan. Kaikkien oli selviydyttävä ja aina ei ollut aikaa suojella yhtä, joten jokainen osallistui. Luojan kiitos Thione oli perinyt äitinsä älykkyyden, päättäväisyyden ja nopean oppimiskyvyn. Theodorelta tyttö oli perinyt loput luonteensa ominaisuuksista. Tyttö oli pitkä kuusivuotiaaksi, joten unohdin usein kuinka nuori Thione oikeasti oli.  
  
Käännähdin ympäri ja sivalsin raadon kaulan kahtia.  
  
*  
  
“Tappaako minut yrität?” Blaise kysyi kiukkuisena Pansylta, joka painoi alkoholiin kastettua pyyhettä tiukemmin vasten tumman miehen jalassa olevaa haavaa.   
“Itkupilli”, nainen vastasi ja näytti kieltä. Thione hihitteli puulaatikon päällä ja katseli pää kallellaan meitä, jotka yritimme enemmän tai vähemmän hyvin puhdistaa haavojamme. Fenrir nuoli omat haavansa ja sylki ‘pahaa’ verta suustaan ulos avonaisesta ikkunasta. Sidoin Dolohovin käteen siteen, joka värjääntyi punaiseksi lähes välittömästi. Omani olin saanut jo hoidettua - ei niitä kyllä paljon edes ollut ollut.  
  
“Jumaliste nainen!” Blaise ärjäisi, kun Pansy puhdisti miehen kaulassa olevaa purema jälkeä. Me tiesimme, että Blaisella ei ollut paljon aikaa, mutta kukaan ei halunnut tehdä työtä, joka tulisi tehdä.  
“Tapan sinut omin käsin kun aika koittaa ja tulen nauttimaan siitä suunnattomasti”, Pansy mutisi ja heitti pyyhkeen sankoon, jonka Dolohov sytytti palamaan. Liekki loi valoa ja lämpöä ympärillemme. Olimme nälkäisiä, likaisia ja väsyneitä ja silti tuntui kuin kaikki olisi edes hieman aikaa hyvin. Niin oli aina kunnon taistelun jälkeen.  
  
*  
  
Thione seisoi Blaisen ruumiin vieressä vaatteet ja kasvot veressä. Tytön tummat hiukset olivat takkuuntuneet ja tahmeat verestä - silti silitin hänen päätään. Thione ei itkenyt.  
  
Blaise makasi puulattialla tikarit molemmissa silmissään. Miehen kasvot olivat likaiset kuivuneesta verestä. Paiseet olivat alkaneet vallata täydellistä vartaloa. Naurahdin. Blaise oli ollut aina hieman turhamainen ja parempi kuolla kauniina kuin rumana ja ruttoisena.  
  
“Hän käski”, Thione sanoi hiljaa. Nyökkäsin.  
“Tiedän. Blaise oli aina edellä kaikkea.”  
  
  
  
***  
Jossain päin Skotlantia 5 vuotta myöhemmin  
***  
  
  
  
Linna oli tuhoutunut täysin. Viimeksi Sodassa olin ollut siellä. Tuhannet muistot ja tutut kasvot valtasivat ajatukseni.   
“Sinä itket”, Thione sanoi hiljaa, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan kauempana kohovasta linnasta. Vilkaisin tyttöä sivusilmällä. Hän muistutti hyvin paljon äitiään, mutta pituutensa ja ilmeettömät kasvonsa hän oli perinyt Notteilta. Yhdeksän vuotta sitten tyttö oli menettänyt sekä isänsä että äitinsä. Kuusivuotiaana Pansy oli tehnyt Thionesta oppilaansa ja nyt - yksitoistavuotiaana tyttö oli kaunis ja julma. Laskelmoivat silmät ja kopea ilme. Naurahdin. Tytössä heijastui kaikki se, joka minuun oli iskostunut viimeisten 17 vuoden aikana.  
  
“Miehet eivät itke”, tuhahdin. Thione naurahti.  
“Miten vain haluat.”  
  
“Aurinko laskee. Meille tulee kiire”, Pansy sanoi kaunista auringon laskua tuijottaen.   
“Mennään. Matka ei ole pitkä, mutta kivikkoinen ja vaarallinen”, Dolohov totesi ja heitti mustan repun selkäänsä.   
“Kuulostit todella huonon kirjan alulta”, Pansy tokaisi ja väisti kevyttä huitausta, jonka Dolohov kohdisti naiseen. Fenrir murahti., minä virnistin ja näin Thionen pyöräyttävän silmiään.  
  
*  
  
 Thione tuhlasi tikareitaan puiden oksilla hyppien. Itse raivasin tietä Blaisen sapeleilla. Antonin seivästi raatoja kuin… no raatoja. Pansy pyörähteli ympäriinsä katanan kanssa, jonka hän oli löytänyt Oxfordin historiallisesta museosta. Fenrir turvautui kynsiinsä ja kokoonsa kuten aina.   
  
Löyhkä oli etova. Mädät granaattiomenat tuntuivat leijuvan ympärillämme ja ainoa asia jota pysytyin ajattelemaan oli, että en koskaan tulisi enää syömään mitään omenan näköistäkään.   
  
“Niitä on aivan liian paljon!” Pansy huusi kiljunnan ja murinan yli. Nainen hypähti paksulle oksalle aivan Thionen lähelle ja otti avukseen shurikenit.   
“Menkää te! Minä olen saanut tarpeekseni näistä paskoista!” Fenrir karjahti ja murskasi zombin pään työntämällä valtavan kouransa suoraan kallon läpi. Aivot ja aivonesteet valuivat maahan ja kiertyivät suden käden ympärille. Fenrir karjahti riemuissaan. Mies löysi kaikesta brutaaliudesta oman onnensa ja hauskuutensa.  
“Oletko varma?!” Karjahdin samalla kun katkaisin tuntemattoman nuorukaisen kahtia - päästä varpaisiin. Sillä sisällys määrällä olisi yksi jos toinenkin satanisti juhlinut.   
  
“Jumaliste Finnigan! Menkää jo!” Fenrir karjahti alfa-äänellään. En voinut kuin totella. Suden veri minussa totteli alfaansa. Tein sudelle kunniaa ja heilautin kättäni ylhäällä puissa oleville naisotuksille ja tökkäisin selkäni takana taistelevaa Dolohovia.  
“Mennään!”  
  
*  
  
Vedin suureen puuoveen kuuluvan pikkuoven kiinni ja käännyin joukkiotani kohden.  
“Kusetat”, huokaisin tylsistyneenä ja katselin vaaleaa, noin 18- vuotiasta poikaa kulmieni alta.  
“Tuskin”, poika vastasi kopeasti. Virnistin. Äänen sävy ja paino olivat jotain, johon olin tutustunut menneisyydessäni.  
“Malfoy oletan”, totesin ennemminkin kuin kysyin. Poika rypisti kulmiaan ja sohaisi miekallaan kohti Pansya, Thionea ja Dolohovia.  
“Se tuskin teille kuuluu”, poika äyskähti. Dolohov naurahti.  
“Todellakin. Olinkin tunnistavinani tuttuja piirteitä, ylimielisyydestä puhumattakaan”, mies sanoi naureskellen ja niine hyvineen teki nopean liikkeen, mikä riisui pojan aseista ja miekka päätyi Dolohovin itsensä käteen.  
“Noniin poika, koska joudumme viettämään aikaamme täällä, olisi suotavaa, että emme tappaisi toisiamme vaan tulisimme mukavasti toimeen keskenämme”, Dolohov neuvoi hymyillen. Poika tuhahti.  
“Olen pärjännyt vuosia yksin ja pärjään vastedeskin. En tarvitse seuraa ja juttu kumppaneita”, poika totesi ylimielisesti. Siirryin Dolohovin viereen ja virnistin.  
“Sinun ei tarvitse jutella kanssamme. Ja linna on kyllä tarpeeksi iso meille viidelle”, sanoin huvittuneena.  
“Miten vain. Kunhan ette hypi silmilleni”, poika totesi ja ojensi kättään odottavasti kohti Dolohovia. Mies ojensi miekan takaisin pojalle. Poika käänsi selkänsä ja lähti sisemmälle linnaan eikä kuullut Thionen hiljaista ja erittäin pahaenteistä mutinaa, “Ei tulisi pieneen mieleenikään hyppiä silmillesi… Niskaasi vähintään.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
